


You Know (You Know I Love You So)

by Enby_Multifandom



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Verbal Character, Panic Attacks, Protective Floris | Fundy, Selectively Mute Character, Selectively Mute Dream, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Floris | Fundy (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_Multifandom/pseuds/Enby_Multifandom
Summary: Dream wakes from a nightmare and gets comfort from his husband Fundy.Basically just soft FundyWasTaken fluff.Title from Yellow by Coldplay
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	You Know (You Know I Love You So)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CryptTheCryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/gifts).



> If this is bad, don't tell me.
> 
> Short fluffy piece for @CryptTheCryptid on AO3  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid  
> Go check out their works.

Fundy woke slowly, reaching out next to him for his husband, hands meeting only empty air and blankets. Frowning, he opened his eyes to see the empty bed where his husband should be laying. Growling softly, he pulled himself from the bed, going downstairs to see Dream curled up on the couch. Approaching quietly, he gently wrapped his arms around Dream, pulling the taller backwards to lean against the back of the couch. Dream glanced up, smiling at the sight of Fundy behind him.

“Whatcha doing up this early, Dreamer?” The smaller of the two asked. He noticed Dream’s smile falter slightly before coming back, and it clicked for the shorter man.  
“Nightmares again, my starlight?”  
Dream nodded slightly.

“Sorry if I woke you, “ Dream apologised. Fundy was quick to hush him and assure him he had done nothing to wake Fundy.

At this point, Dream had started to tear up a little, and Fundy let go of him, pulling a high pitched whimper from the taller.

“I’m not leaving, Dreamer, I’m just coming to sit next to you.”

Dream let out another whimper, and refused to let his eyes leave Fundy as the smaller wandered around the couch to sit next to Dream, immediately pulling him the blonde in to lean against his side, wrapping his arms firmly around him. Dream let out a contented sigh, warm and safe in his husband's arms. Fundy could feel Dream trembling slightly, and pulled him in closer, until the taller was sitting on the smaller’s lap, using one hand to gently guide Dream’s head down to rest on the fox’s shoulder. Fundy held him tight and gingerly rocked him, holding him close the whole time.

“You’re okay here, green bean. I’ve got you. No one’s gonna hurt you while I’m here.”

Dream’s tears were falling by now, soaking Fundy’s shoulder as he hushed the sobbing man, holding him impossibly closer.

“I love you, Smiles. You’re my smile, you know that?”

Dream’s heaving sobs were slowing, and he clutched at the front of Fundy’s shirt, pulling comfort from the closeness and warmth of the fox-hybrid.

“I love you,” Dream mumbled, face still buried in the warmth and safety of Fundy’s shoulder.

Fundy smiled and tucked Dream’s head under his chin, still slowly rocking the two of them.

“I love you too, smiley. I’m always going to be here for you, okay?”

Dream nodded silently, letting the comforting movement take him over.

Several minutes later, Dream shifted slightly, and Fundy shifted to let him sit up easily. Dream looked incredibly groggy and Fundy felt his heart go soft at the sight of his sleepy-looking love.

“C’mere, dreamer, let's get you back to bed. We can stay and cuddle there for the day, how’s that sound?”

At Dream’s soundless nod, Fundy gently pushed him off of his lap and stood, reaching a hand out for Dream, who took it wordlessly. 

Fundy knew Dream’s mind got to him a little too much sometimes, and that it often made him non-verbal, the thoughts being overwhelming enough and the mere thought of having to speak made the blonde have panic attacks, until Fundy found out about it all, and found alternate ways to communicate with Dream when he got like this. Soft tapping, different numbers meaning different things, the quiet, small noises he would let out when certain emotions got too strong, or he needed specific things, Fundy learnt every little ‘minor’ detail about Dream and his needs when he was non-verbal. He often needed more physical affection, and more than once had spent the entire day curled into a ball on their bed, head in Fundy’s lap, letting out a purring sound as Fundy ran his fingers through Dream’s hair and twisted strands into loose braids. He had a feeling that Dream would be more tactile today, likely needing constant reassurance that Fundy was there and he wasn’t going to leave. Chances were he would have the blonde curled on top of him for the majority of the day, under their soft blankets.

Fundy guided Dream upstairs and into their room, pulling him down onto the bed next to him and letting Dream decide where he wanted to move to, and how he wanted to organise them. Dream simply genty double-tapped Fundy’s left shoulder, which was in the air as he faced Dream, and he simply rolled onto his back. Dream smiled at Fundy knowing exactly what he wanted and shifted until he lay on his left side and snuggled close to Fundy, laying his head on his husband's chest, listening to the noises coming from Fundy’s chest. Dream smiled softly and buried his head into the side of Fundy’s neck when the fox put his arm around Dream’s back and softly tapped his arm thrice. He threw an arm over Fundy’s torso, and gently tapped once against his shoulder using his full hand, before burying his hand into the shirt, effectively stopping Fundy from just sliding away. The fox smiled at Dream’s actions.

Turning his head slightly, he whispered to Dream, “don’t think you can get rid of me that easy, dreamer. it doesn’t work like that. I’m right here, and I’m staying right here. I love you, and I always will.” He pulled Dream in tighter at the last sentence, smiling wider when he felt Dream sigh happily and relax deeply against him. 

“Love you too, Fluffle,” the blonde slurred out, already half-asleep. Fundy smiled.

“Get some rest, smiley. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Dream’s breathing evened out mere minutes later, deeply asleep, likely wiped from his nightmares and over-active mind. Fundy held him protectively for the rest of the day, refusing to move more than an inch.

After all, he’d promised Dream he would be there when he woke up. And Fundy didn’t break his promises to the ones he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it.
> 
> And Crypt, thank you for everything you do for us all, we all love you. /p


End file.
